Uragiri
by EcoDraconis
Summary: <html><head></head>Serenity and her older brother Tatsuko have stumbled upon their parents' bodies. Upon trying to figure out what happen a chambermaid spotted Tatsuko with the blade in hand! What will happen to these siblings and what will their eldest brother Ryosei do to Tatsuko when he has him in custody?</html>


**Chapter 1**

Serenity and Tatsuko are surrounded by their most trusted guards. Guards who, for as long as they remember were always there to protect them, are now pointing newly sharpened blades toward their prince and princess. Bone chilling, icy glares send shivers down each of their spines, knowing no matter what they say they will not listen, they will no give up until either one of them are captured or dead. Moments earlier after each getting ready for a banquet for their father's birthday, Serenity and Tatsuko are heading toward their parents chambers. "It felt like only yesterday when we were celebrating his 40th. Now he's 50." said Serenity chuckling slightly. "Father has kept this nation safe for over 30 years. I may never get the chance to rule unless he kicks the bucket" Tatsuko says wearing a wide grin. They both laugh and reminisce about the old days as they continue on. Upon arriving they both smell an odor they knew all too well, death.

Being in the royal family has its drawbacks. When Serenity was little she was kidnapped for a hefty ransom, only for her father and a few guards to find them and put the kidnappers down. That was the first time she ever saw anyone beg for their life and have it taken away in an instant, all by her father's hand. As for Tatsuko, his father hired the best swords master and, of course, being the king, that was quite easy. In the end, Tatsuko has become a better swordsman, the second best under his father, but the swords master hired was actually an assassin sent to kill the king's heir. They both have seen life being taken away from their owners and both have always remembered their father's favorite quote, "When your time comes to die, be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death, so that when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives in a different way. Sing your death song, and die like a hero going home."

The siblings burst into their parents room to behold a horrific scene. Blood is painted across the room and in the middle of it all are their parents, His Royal Highness Fujioka and Queen Kofuyu Shinohara. The blade that stole their parents' lives was protruding from Fujioka's back. Their mother rests in his arms, eyes open, even though now empty of any soul are looking lovingly toward her husband, her hand in his. "Where are the guards!" shouted Serenity, eyeing every detail. Tatsuko walks over to his father hesitantly and slowly pulls the blade from his back. "Who ever did this knew what they were doing. Not one scream or loud bang." Many questions flooded their minds as they didn't notice someone had entered the room. Suddenly a blood churning scream fills the palace, a chambermaid is standing at the door, her hands covering her mouth and shivering with fear. "G-guards! The Prince has murdered the king and queen!" She runs down the hallway screaming her bloody song. Tatsuko drops the blade and grabs Serenity's hand. "We can't stay here." He drags here out trying not to look back at his parents. Serenity is tugging back toward the room as she cannot comprehend what has happened. Heavy foot steps are heard further down the corridor as guards from all over the palace are rushing toward them. "Stop in the name of your father, His Royal Highness Fujioka!" shouted one guard who immediately spots Tatsuko running the opposite direction with Serenity in toe.

Thus here we are in the story, the siblings are surrounded by guards accused of killing their parents and in the middle of it all is their elder brother Ryosei. "Don't make this more complicated than it already is Tatsuko. Turn yourself in and we'll both figure out what happened." Ryosei said as he and the guards crept closer and closer, inch by inch. As the guards make their way, the accused murderer and his captive tiptoe backwards toward the edge of the balcony. Serenity stares into the eyes of her older brother, full of emotion. "He didn't do anything Ryosei! You know him better than that. Why would he ever want to kill our parents?" As they continue to move back, Tatsuko's heel goes over the edge and he peeks over his shoulder, calculating any and every option to escape this alive. "Tatsuko you were the one seen with the blade in hand, covered in our father's blood. Serenity has nothing to do with this, so let her go." Ryosei eyes at his younger brother, trying to understand what he might do next. Moving closer to Tatsuko, Serenity shakes her head and glares at those before her, shouting, "He didn't do anything, I was there the whole time. If he's guilty then so am I." Her elder brother winces slightly at the statement, realizing his little sister would rather go down with a murderer then prove innocent. "Serenity you don't know what you're saying. Did you not hear him say earlier that he would not be able to rule if father doesn't die? Come here to me and we'll get through this together. " As the guards get closer Tatsuko thinks he sees a wagon down below. He grips Serenity and jumps off the edge falling to the dark pit below hoping the wagon is filled with a soft landing or if there is even a wagon." Find them!" screamed Ryosei and the guards scatter to the winds as the air is filled with commands and yells.

Down below the balcony amidst the screaming from above, the siblings fall and land in a wagon full of hay, which luckily, was hitched to a horse. The driver, seconds later, climbs weakly on to the wagon and rides out through the gates of the palace. The driver is heading in the direction of a nearby forest, thick with trees and rivers. Tatsuko lays back slowly, not wanting to alert the driver of their presence. Serenity edges closer to him and whispers softly, "You could have given me a heads up if you was going to jump. What the hell were you thinking? Did you know the wagon was full of hay?" Her brother glances at her and chuckles softly "I was thinking about getting out asses out of there and no I didn't. Just took an educated guess and decided to act upon my impulses and jumped. Now they either think out bodies are splattered on the pavement or we got away." Shaking her head and sighing, she lays her head on his chest and relaxes, staring at the night sky. "Who would have done that?" Tatsuko looks at her, studying her face and looks at the sky, thinking of an answer before opening his mouth to speak, "Who knows, its anyone guess. As far as I know he had no enemies. We have treaties with the countries surrounding ours. Maybe one of them finally decided it was time for a change."

The younger Shinoharas ride until they reach a brush and jump of the wagon. Until the wagon disintegrates from their sight, do they make their way through the forest when they reach a proper clearing. Resting against an old worn out tree, Serenity lifts a foot and slips off her slipper. "My feet are killing me." Tatsuko slowly makes his way to a stump opposite his sister and sits, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's only one thing to do now and its one I would rather not do." The younger sibling puts her slipper back on and making her way to her brother, places a hand ever so gently on his head. "I know what you mean, but it's the only way to make sure we're both safe. I just hope it's the right thing to do." Looking up at his sister, Tatsuko takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze as he stands up and wraps his arms tightly around her. He sits his chin on top of her head and breathes into her hair.

Laying her head against his chest and after taking a long deep breathe does she speak "So where are we off to then?" Tatsuko pushes her back gently to look her in the eye. "What do you mean, where are we off to? The idea was for us to split. You said you knew what I meant and I meant that." Serenity says sourly, "No, I took it as we stay together and figure this shit out. Why in the hell should we split? It just makes it easier for then to kill us without any added problems." Sighing and regretfully looking at his sister "Maybe I should have left you with him…" Serenity feels a sudden rage and hatred pour inside of her "What the hell do you mean by that! I would stand by you through thick and thin and you have the balls to say you should have left me behind. Someone needs to watch your back and besides WE'RE the only ones who know YOU'RE not the killer. If I had stayed who knows what would have happened…." Tatsuko shakes his head as she watched him breath softly and shift a little. She steps closer to her dear brother and places a hand on his cheek. "I'm here for you 100% and nothing will change that. Anyway….I couldn't stay…not with that image of them dead in that place. It's not the same anymore. My home is being with you…" Tatsuko opens his mouth to protest but instead places his hand over hers and kisses her palm gently. "I understand but, they will be after me and not you. I'm the one who was seen with the blade. Any chance of you being safe is the only option for me. So if that means we have to split then so be it. I WILL not put you in danger you understand, I would rather die." After a few brisk moments Serenity forces a smile and nods.

"Just take care of yourself Tatsuko and promise you'll come and find me soon." She backs away slowly hoping that this isn't the last time she will see her brother. "Of course I will. Someone has to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't turn into a fat cow." Tatsuko smiles weakly and plucks his little sister's head before turning away. " Well this is it" They each face the opposite direction, Tatsuko to the East, Serenity to the West. Each hesitating at first but they start to walk, hoping soon that they will meet again in the near future and find whoever destroyed their family.

Meanwhile back in the City, the chaos has subsided and the bodies of Fujioka and Kofuyu were taken to their proper resting place. A ceremony is being held in their honor and a new ruler has been chosen. Ryosei is in his room getting dressed for his upcoming coronation and while he is getting dressed he hears a knock on the door. "Sire, the ceremony is about to begin." said a voice outside the door. Ryosei, biting his tongue slightly to stay his excitement, "Yes, Ill be right there. Leave me, I want a moment to myself." He stares at the door waiting for a reply "Yes my king. The death of your father and Queen Kofuyu have been hard on all of us. Excuse me Sire." Ryosei listens as he hears the owner to the voice make their way down the corridor.

"This couldn't have worked better than I thought" Ryosei spoke with a slight snicker. "I would have liked to see my brother's head on a spike for all to see. Though this works out either way. Tatsuko is on the run for murdering his parents." He sits on a nearby chair, slipping on his boots. "Now if only Serenity didn't go with him. The deal is going to go south if I don't find her. I'll have to send out "that" someone to deal with my brother and find Serenity." He doubles over laughing, "This is PERFECT!" A soft knock is heard at the door and Ryosei jolts up glaring at the door "What do you want?!" A moment passes before a jagged breath escapes his lips and he takes a shallow breath, "Yes?" "We are ready Sire." Standing up and fixing his clothes, "I'm coming." Ryosei walks to the door taking strong strides as he will soon be King of Shibuya and soon he will have his brother begging for his life on his knees. "Open the doors," commanded Ryosei. Seconds later the doors open and His Royal Highness Ryosei walked out into the corridor ready to take on his new role as ruler.

To Be Continued…


End file.
